Godzilla Junior: Prince of the Monsters
Godzilla Junior: Prince of the Monsters (ゴジラジュニア：モンスターの王子, lit. Gojirajunia: Monsutā no ōji) is an upcoming 2018-2019 web-series made by Max Carroll. The series takes place one year after the events of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, and follows Godzilla Junior, now the third Godzilla, as he tries to protect the world from malevolent monsters and sinister, new aliens, all while trying to live up to his adopted father and grandfather's title as King of the Monsters. Monsters Protagonists Godzilla: * Godzilla Junior: The adopted son of Godzilla, current King of the Monsters, and the series' primary protagonist. Unlike the original Godzilla and the second Godzilla, and despite his violent nature in battle, Junior yearns for peace and serenity of all living things on Earth, and thus seeks to protect all living things, a trait he inherited from the time he spent around Azusa Gojo, his adopted mother. Junior is very protective of his allies and unlike his predecessors, actually avoids conflict with the military whenever possible. Junior is portrayed by the S.H.MonsterArts Godzilla 2002 and the Bandai DX Roaring Godzilla 2002, with the MonsterArts Little Godzilla being used for flashback scenes. * Godzilla: The previous, and second, Godzilla, this version is the iteration seen all throughout the Heisei series, and is the one who dies after facing Destoroyah in 1996. However, Godzilla's ghost occasionally returns in order to spiritually guide Junior or warn him of an impending threat. Even though he had a rather violent relationship with humanity, Godzilla eventually comes to forgive mankind for their sins when he sees Junior fighting for them. Godzilla is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Movie Monster Series 6" Godzilla 1993 and the S.H.MonsterArts Godzilla 1994, both edited to look like a ghost, and for flashback scenes, and the Bandai Japan 6" and S.H.MonsterArts Burning Godzilla figures during the flashback scenes. * Gojira/Ghost Godzilla: The first Godzilla from 1954 that destroyed Tokyo and was later killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. However, it's vengeful ghost has reappeared to menace Japan once more and has fallen into conflict with Godzilla Junior and his allies. Unlike the ghost of the second Godzilla, Gojira cannot forgive mankind for their sins and still blames them for his horrible and painful mutation. He was also responsible for the death of the original Mothra when she returned to Earth. Ghost Godzilla is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Movie Monster Series 6" reissue and NECA Godzilla 1954 figures, both edited for it's ghostly appearance and for flashback scenes. Mothra: * Mothra Lea: The offspring of the previous Mothra, and the series' secondary protagonist, Lea hatched on Iwa Island instead of on Infant Island and eventually made her way to Godzilla Junior. Lea is also Junior's potential love interest, having shared awkward moments with her saurian ally on more than one occasion. Unlike her predecessors, Mothra, who is the guardian of humanity, and Battra, who was the guardian of the Earth, Lea is the protector of both the Earth and humanity, and is fueled by the energy of the late Battra, who was killed by Godzilla in 1993. Mothra Lea is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series 8" Mothra 2001 and the Bandai Japan Godzilla Island 6" Mothra Larva 1992. * Mothra: The guardian of humanity who defeated Godzilla in 1993 and subsequently left for space to intercept an asteroid that would threaten the Earth in 1999. Mothra would destroy the asteroid earlier than expected and would return to Earth. However, the was eventually killed by the wrath of Ghost Godzilla. Mothra is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Standard 8" Mothra 1992 figure. Rodan: * Rodan: The second, and current, Rodan that is the son of Fire Rodan, and the series tritagonist, Rodan was awakened on the nuclear contaminated Adona Island and was subsequently lured to Godzilla Junior's location due to their telepathic connection. unlike his allies, Rodan sees no reason to protect humanity as they were the ones who technically killed his father back in 1994 using Mechagodzilla II. Rodan is portrayed by the Bandai Japan 6" reissue Final Wars ''Rodan figure. * '''Fire Rodan': The previous, and the first, Rodan that fought, an later allied, with Godzilla in 1994, and subsequently sacrificed himself to save Godzilla from Mechagodzilla II in order to protect Baby Godzilla. Fire Rodan is only seen in flashback sequences. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Movie Monster Series 6" and the S.H.MonsterArts Fire Rodan figures. Anguirus: * Anguirus: The second of it's kind, Anguirus is a young member of a highly evolved species of ankylosaurus that lived during the Jurrasic Period, and was neutral with the Godzillasaurus species. Anguirus is very faithful to Godzilla Junior and will always fight by his side until the very end. Anguirus is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Movie Monster Series 6" Anguirus 2004 figure. * Anguirus Sr.: The father of the current Anguirus that fought, and was killed by, the first Godzilla before the events of the original Godzilla film. Anguirus Sr. is an elder of his species, and as such, has more traits than his son, such as sharper spikes on his carapace and a spiky club on the tip of his tail. Anguirus Sr.'s ghost eventually returned when Ghost Godzilla appeared and the two battled it out for supremacy. Anguirus Sr. is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Movie Monster Series 6" and Revoltech Anguirus 1968 figures, edited to look like a ghost and for flashback sequences. Baragon: * Baragon: Baragon is a mutated species of underground dinosaur that hides underneath the Earth's surface. He holds a grudge with humanity for disturbing his slumber, but nonetheless, respects Godzilla Junior's desire to protect them from harm's way. Baragon is a fierce opponent from both long range and short range. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Standard and Revoltech Baragon 1965 figures. Varan: * Varan: A huge gliding lizard that is very close with Baragon, Varan is extremely protective of his home and, while sometimes being at odds with Godzilla Junior, respects him nonetheless. Varan can glide at speeds that rival Rodan's and is a fearsome hand-to-hand combatant. Varan is portrayed by the Y-MSF Varan 1958 figure. Manda: * Manda: A sea serpent that was awakened by a nuclear submarine crash near the island of Mu, Manda is an electric eel-like kaiju that dwells underwater. While initially finding herself at odds with Godzilla Junior, she eventually came to respect him and trust him. Manda's powers are elemental and are electricity based. She is portrayed by the Y-MSF Manda 1968 figure. Gorosaurus: * Gorosaurus: An ancient relative of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Gorosaurus is very close with Godzilla Junior and heavily respects him. Gorosaurus is also extremely protective of his home in the Pacific Ocean, and thus, battles to the death any or all kaiju that he deems to be a threat. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Standard 8" Gorosaurus 1967 figure. Kiryu: * Kiryu: Kiryu is a robot that was constructed from the remnants of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and is the second iteration of Mechagodzilla constructed by humanity and is the third Mechagodzilla overall, after Super-Mechagodzilla and the Simeons Mechagodzilla. Kiryu is unique because it has some of the original Godzilla's DNA within it's CPU, making it, theoretically, a cyborg. Kiryu is portrayed by the S.H.MonsterArts Kiryu 2002 figure. Antagonists King Ghidorah: * King Ghidorah: The second iteration of the God of Terror, and the series' primary antagonist, King Ghidorah II is a highly evolved version of the original beast that Godzilla defeated in 1992. This version is extraterrestrial in nature, and bears a grudge against Godzilla Junior over the title of King of the Monsters. He is portrayed by the Bandai Japan Standard 12" Grand King Ghidorah figure. Gigan: * Gigan: The series' secondary antagonist, Gigan fought Godzilla Junior early on but was destroyed. Now, Gigan has been rebuilt and has a taste for revenge against Godzilla Junior. Gigan is portrayed in his original form by the Trendmasters Gigan figure and his reconstructed form by the Bandai Japan Movie Monster Series reissue Final Wars Gigan figure. Mechagodzilla: * Mechagodzilla: The first Mechagodzilla. Contrary to popular belief, this was the very first Mechagodzilla ever constructed, as it was designed off the body of the original Godzilla and was built years before the second one destroyed Tokyo in 1984. Dormant for years, Mechagodzilla was brought back out to wage war against the Earth and it's people. Mechagodzilla is portrayed by the Bandai Creations Mechagodzilla 1974 figure and the Soul of Chogokin Mechagodzilla 1974 figure. Orga: * Orga: The result of Godzilla's DNA combining with that of an ancient alien race, Orga is a technical clone of Godzilla Junior, sharing a similar appearance and similar traits. He is an extremely dangerous physical combatant due to his giant hands, and his shoulder cavity can also fire out a powerful laser beam. But the most dangerous weapon at Orga's disposal is his extremely high intelligence, able to rival that of a human being. Episodes Season 1 * 1. Reawakening: 2 years after Godzilla's death in Tokyo following his fight with Destoroyah, Godzilla Junior, now an adult taking on the reins of King of the Monsters, resides within his birthplace of Adonoa Island, constantly pondering his place in the world. At the same time, in outer space, a new, extraterrestrial threat emerges to menace the Earth... * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : Season 2 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. :